


The Sleepover

by thelookyouredoingthelookagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU: Different First Meeting, Casual, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelookyouredoingthelookagain/pseuds/thelookyouredoingthelookagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a friends-with-benefits relationship. But are they both actually getting what they want out of the arrangement?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Sherlock's Place

**Author's Note:**

> All works here were produced by two friends in the fandom. One writes as SH and one as John, and we edit together. Our characters are based on the BBC's _Sherlock_ , though we don't mind playing a little loosely with canon and the occasional AU. We have whims and like to follow them. While we like to torture our boys with constant misunderstandings, we know they belong together and we always see to that.
> 
> All posted works are complete, and we hope there will be something for everyone. Please take a look at our other works. Just a note, though, there's pretty much always going to be smut. Sometimes fluff, sometimes angst, but usually smut. We can't help it: that's just the way we are.
> 
> We plan to add new work each weekend, so please subscribe.
> 
> We also really appreciate the kudos and comments --they mean so much.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_Busy tonight? -JW_

Sherlock had been busy tonight, working on an experiment he hadn't yet finished. He had tried taking a break but was too pent up with energy to rest or to focus.

_No. What do you have in mind? SH_

_You know exactly what I have in mind. Can I come over? -JW_

_Yes. SH_

Sherlock got up from the sofa and nipped in for a quick shower. He tidied the sitting room, making sure all his work was safely out of reach.

John smiled and went straight into the shower. He'd met Sherlock at a bar one night -- the most amazing night in bed he could remember to date -- and couldn't give him up. Sherlock didn't do relationships and John was usually dating women. When they were bored, they got together and it was always amazing.

He took a cab to Sherlock's flat and knocked while he rocked back and forth on the step. Just thinking about it made him excited.

Sherlock went down to the door and let John follow him up. In the flat, he moved to the kitchen. He poured two small glasses of wine and brought them back to the sitting room.

John took off his shoes and coat before joining him in the sitting room. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything?"

"No, not really," Sherlock said, waving his hand a bit towards the mess on the table. "Have a bad day or something?" he asked, before taking a sip of wine.

"It was just a long day at work. I could use some unwinding," he smiled. He took a sip of wine and hummed softly. Sherlock always had the good stuff. 

Sherlock slid a little closer and kissed John with an open mouth. He could taste the wine of John's lips.

John immediately kissed back. He liked Sherlock, thought he was interesting, but that wasn't why he came over. That wasn't why Sherlock had invited him. _This_ is what they met for and he liked when they got straight to it. 

Sherlock set his glass down and then leaned into John, pushing him back against the arm of the sofa. He kissed him again, lifting a hand to the back of John's head, losing his fingers in his hair. 

John just barely set his glass on the table before he was falling back under Sherlock. His hands were working at Sherlock's shirt buttons, pulling them quickly apart.

Sherlock dropped his mouth to John's neck and sucked roughly on his skin. He slid a hand to John's waistband, tugging on it lightly. 

John lifted his hips and pushed Sherlock's shirt away from his shoulders, tugging it down his arms.

Sherlock shifted his body to help take off his shirt and then he pulled John's jumper over his head. He lowered himself back down against John, pressing their chests together, and began to rock his hips gently.

"Haven't been on the sofa in a while," John murmured, smiling softly as he dipped his head to nip and suck at Sherlock's neck.

"It feels like a while since you've been here at all," Sherlock said, reaching down now to properly start taking down John's trousers. "Here's as good as anywhere, isn't it?"

John lifted his hips so his clothes would come off more easily. "Just a bit of a shame to not use the bed," he mumbled as he opened Sherlock's trousers and tugged down.

Sherlock sat back and finished getting undressed. "Do you want to go in the bedroom? Say if you want to, it doesn't matter to me," he said.

"No. The sofa is sexy," John grinned, lifting to watch Sherlock.

"Good," Sherlock said and moved his body back onto John's. Now that they were both naked, his need felt even more urgent. He went back to rocking against John, allowing his hands to travel up and down John's body as he sucked first on John's neck and then moved a little lower to kiss across his chest. He settled on one nipple, kissing and nuzzling it. 

John moaned pleasantly. "I love your mouth," he said breathlessly. He laced his fingers into Sherlock's hair and tugged lightly.

Sherlock moved himself further down John's body. He took John's cock into his mouth and sucked gently at first. He recognised the taste of sex on John and shifted a little so he could press his own cock against John's leg. He liked this. He'd gone a long time with no sexual desire -- focusing only on his work and not wanting any distractions. Then he met John. He was clever and sexy and neither of them made demands on the other. It was the perfect arrangement. Sherlock lifted one hand up to rest on John's chest as he continued working John's cock with his other hand and mouth.

John moaned a bit more loudly, tapping Sherlock's fingers on his chest and continuously tugging at his hair. Sherlock liked that and John had been very pleased to find out about it.

"John, please," Sherlock moaned as he looked up at John's face. He had no idea what he was begging for really. He licked up and down John's cock and then dropped down to kiss his thighs and the space between them. Then he reached up and pulled open the drawer in the side table. He grabbed a bottle of lube and poured some into his hand. He shifted back to lying on top of John again, kissing his mouth roughly and his slick hand spread the lube between John's legs. "God, I want you," he exhaled against John's mouth.

"I want you too," John moaned, pushing down on his hand and kissing him hard.

Sherlock dragged his fingertips over John's hole. He looked down at his face and smiled genuinely. "I like your eagerness," he said, kissing him again as he pushed a finger inside him. Sherlock gently pumped his finger, before sliding another one inside. He could feel the heat and tension in his own body and his hips rocked.

"That's so good . . . I need you so badly . . ." John moaned before dipping his head to kiss and suck at Sherlock's neck, his fingers teasing at Sherlock's nipples.

Sherlock reached up and grabbed a condom from the drawer, quickly putting it on. He spilled out a bit more lube, before lining up and pushing slowly into John. "God," he called out. "Feels good." He lowered himself over John and began a slow, steady rolling of his hips, rocking their bodies on the sofa.

"Oh, yes," John moaned, fingers digging harder now as he arched and tried to move his hips with Sherlock. "So fucking good." Heat was spreading to every nerve in his body. He knew it wouldn't be much longer. He never needed long when he was with Sherlock and not in a bad way. They were good together. Sherlock turned him on like no one else could, and he was so glad Sherlock was up for this arrangement. 

Sherlock's hips started to move faster, harder, and he lifted his chest up, giving him enough room to reach down and stroke John's cock. "God, John," he moaned loudly. He could feel himself getting close to the edge.

John buried one hand into Sherlock's hair again and used his other hand to pinch and pull lightly at Sherlock's nipples. "M'so close Sherlock. You feel so . . .bloody brilliant," he panted, rolling up to match his thrusting. 

Sherlock would never admit but he quite liked when John flattered him like this -- he should be above it, but he wasn't. He let himself go -- pushing, stroking, panting -- and came into John, moaning loudly as he did.

John watched him breathlessly, groaning softly at the sight of him. Sherlock was extremely attractive by default but watching him through an orgasm -- that was everything. He came soon after Sherlock, hands around his shoulders and buried into Sherlock's hair.  

Sherlock slowed and stopped all his movements and then dropped down onto John. He panted against his chest. "That was good," he said simply.

John nodded, taking deep breaths until they were coming out normally. "Yes. It was fantastic," he agreed. 

Sherlock lay still on John for a little longer. Then he shifted, took off the condom, and slid his trousers back on. He slipped his arms into his shirt and then stood up. He leaned over and gave John a kiss. "Want a cup of tea?" he asked as he moved to the kitchen.

John stretched, smiling at the pleasant tenderness before sitting up and getting dressed. "Sure, but do you have anything without caffeine?" he asked. "I have an early day again tomorrow." He stood and, after taking a moment to look over whatever Sherlock was working on at his desk, joined him in the kitchen. 

"Yeah, I'll make you a cup of decaf coffee," Sherlock said. He noticed John looking at his work, but was glad when he didn't ask questions. "Everything been going well for you these days?" he asked as he set the drinks on the table and sat down. 

John sat down and sipped at his coffee. "Yeah. The surgery has been really busy. How about you? Trying to cure cancer over there or something?" he asked, smiling softly.

"Just some experiments and the occasional case," Sherlock said. "Mostly from the police -- I don't drum up a lot of business myself, it seems. But I'm busy enough, I guess."

"Oh. Well, maybe you should make another website for clients," John suggested. When he'd first met Sherlock he'd researched him and found his blog, but it wasn’t the kind of thing that would attract clients.

"Yeah, maybe," Sherlock said. He took a drink of tea. "Been going out much?" he asked.

"A couple times," John said. "Nothing serious." He shrugged and sipped at his coffee. 

"Right," Sherlock said. He wasn't sure what else to say. Despite what he and John did together, Sherlock was still confident that he had little to offer in terms of normal social interactions. He liked John and liked seeing John like this. He didn't want to ruin what they had by treating him like Sherlock treated most other people. He finished his tea instead of talking.

John felt a bit awkward talking about dating with Sherlock, but they both knew that what they had wasn't really a relationship. He sipped at his coffee some more. "Have you been to the lab lately?" he asked. 

"Yeah," Sherlock said. "The woman there will always help when I need it. She's great." He smiled a little, thinking of Molly.

"Oh good," John smiled. "What did you get this time?"

"Not a head," Sherlock said, smiling. "Don't worry -- the milk's not contaminated, I can guarantee that."  
  
John smiled wider as he remembered the day he accidentally found the head trying to make tea. "I wasn't worried about the milk until you said that," he teased.

"Well, don't," Sherlock said. "I treat you better than I treat anyone else, so you're lucky there." He thought about what he'd said after it came out of his mouth and he realised it was true -- he did treat John better than he treated other people, even though he had no idea why.

"Lucky me," John smiled. He finished his coffee and stretched again. "I should go."

"Yeah okay," Sherlock said, finishing his tea and standing up. "I'm glad you came over." He walked John over to the door and kind of reached out for his hand before awkwardly hugging him and giving him a quick kiss. "See you . . . whenever." He smiled.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later, yeah?" John smiled and patted his arm before leaving.

"Hopefully," Sherlock said. He closed the door behind John and went to bed.


	2. At John's Place

_I'm bored. Are you at home? SH_

_At the shop but I can be in 10 minutes. -JW_

_I'm near yours. Shall I meet you there? SH_

_Yes please. -JW_

John took a cab back from the shop to make sure that he beat Sherlock there, tidying and freshening himself up a bit. He turned on the kettle and leaned on the counter to wait for it to boil and for Sherlock to arrive.

Sherlock made his way to John's flat. He was bored -- he'd had no cases for a while, his brother had been irritating him, and for some reason, he was just struggling to focus on anything. He wondered, well, hoped, that a little time with John would provide a bit of a release and maybe he could get his focus back. He smiled a little thinking of John actually -- it'd been a while since he'd seen him and he always enjoyed being with John. Not just for the obvious reason -- though he did enjoy that -- but for another, less specific reason Sherlock couldn't really put into words.

Once at John's, he knocked twice on the door and waited.

John moved to open the door and smiled wide as he stepped aside to let him in. "The kettle is going -- tea now or after?" he asked, pulling Sherlock close and rubbing his sides. He was happy to see him -- he couldn't remember suddenly why it had been so long. 

"I'd like one now actually," Sherlock said. "I've been walking for a couple hours and have a chill." He slid off his coat and dropped it on a chair, though he immediately regretted it -- John's flat seemed quite cold as well though it may have just been because it was so bare. When John handed him the mug, Sherlock held it up near his face to feel the warmth of the tea.

John flushed lightly and sipped at his tea with Sherlock. His pension wasn't the greatest, hence him needing to get a job at the surgery, but that was part time so he kept the heat low to save money. "Want one of my jumpers?" he asked. 

"No," Sherlock said. "You've always got a lot of blankets on the bed. I'm sure I'll warm up." He smiled cheekily.

"Well, of course you'll warm up there. I'll make sure of that," he grinned.

"You been all right? You look . . . I don't know, different, thinner or . . . different. Everything okay?" Sherlock asked before swallowing some tea.

"Trying to pick up some extra hours at the surgery," John said, drinking more tea. "It's more patients, of course, but I need to keep busy."

"You're not struggling, are you? I mean . . . it's not like you live that luxuriously," Sherlock said, looking around the flat. "Is it money or just the work you need?"

John flushed and got up to take his mug to the sink. "I like to stay busy," he said, coming back and hoping his face was more normal. 

Sherlock nodded. "I'm the same way," he said. "I've had nothing going on for a little while and it's making me crazy." He looked up quickly. "That's not why I called," he added. "Well, a little, I guess, but it just . . . seemed a while since I'd seen you." He wasn't quite sure what he was saying.

"Well, that's what we do," John said. "We get bored and we hook up. You don't have to apologise." He smiled and moved closer to Sherlock, carefully straddling and climbing into his lap. 

"I'm not apologising," Sherlock said, lifting his hands to hold John's hips. "I just . . . I don't know, whatever. Let's go in the other room," he added, moving his hands up and down John's back.

John leaned in and kissed his mouth, deepening the kiss for a few seconds before getting up and taking his hand to bring him into the bedroom. 

Sherlock followed along. He quickly kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt and trousers and slid under the covers. "John," he said, wiggling under the blankets. "It really is freezing in here."

John turned the heat up a bit before stripping down to his pants and climbing in bed. "Sorry," he said before kissing Sherlock again.

"Get closer," Sherlock said, pulling him in. "I'll give you a few quid for the heating," he said, smiling as he began to kiss John more seriously. He tangled their legs together and rubbed John's back. 

"You had better be joking," John said, doping his head to kiss at Sherlock's neck softly, nipping lightly.

Sherlock didn't answer but just made a sound at the touch of John's mouth on his neck. He pressed even closer and stroked one of John's arm. His body felt more relaxed already. "Feels good," he moaned softly.

John hummed his agreement, climbing onto Sherlock and sucking harder to leave a mark in the crook of his neck.

Sherlock's hands moved back down John's back and underneath the waistband of his pants to grip his arse and pull John's hips closer to his own. Sherlock's back arched lightly, and he began to rock against John.

John copied the movement, moaning softly as he moved to a new spot on Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock was already warming up -- John's mouth on his neck felt like it was sending electricity throughout his body. He moaned John's name softly and let his hips continue to move. Slowly he pulled down John's clothes and moved a hand between them, holding John's cock softly before beginning to stroke.

"Mmm . . .I missed being inside of you," John murmured, rolling into his hand.

"Did you?" Sherlock smiled. "I suppose I've missed it as well," he added cheekily. "What should we do about that, do you think?"

John grinned and kissed his mouth hard as he reached up to the drawer for the lube and condoms. "I have an idea."

Sherlock slipped off the rest of his clothes. "I'm warmer now, by the way," he said smiling cheekily.

"Oh good. I'll continue anyways though, just to be safe," he smiled. He reached down and poured some lube on Sherlock's hole, massaging and gently pushing his finger into him.

Sherlock exhaled at the sensation. It was so different this way -- more intimate really. When that thought flashed in his mind, he knew that at some point he should think about why John is the only one he'd ever let do this. But not now -- he wasn't going to think now, he was just going to feel, and it felt good.

John leaned down and teased at his nipples with his mouth, pushing two fingers in now.

"Fucking hell, John," Sherlock called out. He realised now how badly he had needed this. He tried to maintain a regular rhythm, stroking John, but Sherlock found it hard to concentrate.

"I want to be inside you so badly," John said, sitting up to get a condom on as he pumped his fingers into Sherlock.

"Please, John," Sherlock said, shifting his body slightly on the bed. His breath had already changed, and he pulled his legs a little further apart.

John pulled his fingers out and almost immediately pushed into Sherlock, leaning over again to kiss him.

Sherlock exhaled again, this time more sharply. Then he concentrated on his breathing as his body adjusted, and he rocked himself against John's thrusts. He lifted his hands over his head and then put them in John's hair, pulling his head down for a rough kiss.

John complied and kissed back fiercely as he started thrusting his hips rhythmically.

Sherlock looked at John after the kiss, watching how the pleasure revealed itself there. He slipped his hand between their bodies and held his cock, letting the movement of their bodies create a friction before starting a steady stroke.

"You're fucking gorgeous," John panted, resting his forehead on Sherlock's.

Sherlock lifted his head slightly, pressing against John's. He looked down and watched what was happening, his hand automatically gripping tighter, moving faster. "God," he moaned and dropped his head back to the pillow. He squeezed shut his eyes as he felt his whole body tighten. "God," he called out again, feeling himself come against their bellies.

John huffed out a breath at the feel of Sherlock coming between them. He followed soon after, carefully pulling out and landing on top of him as he tried to catch his breath.

Sherlock wrapped both arms around John, pulling him tighter against him. He lay still for a while, catching his breath and listening as John did the same.

"You are always so good," John said quietly, kissing Sherlock's chest.

Sherlock made a small noise and then said more clearly, "You are." All of a sudden he felt quite sleepy. He shifted a little so John moved to his side. "I'm exhausted, you've exhausted me," he said, leaning in and giving John a quick kiss. "I should probably go."

John nodded, pulling the condom off and turning onto his back. "Yeah," he said softly, rubbing his face with his free hand and sitting up. "You've made me sleepy as well. I can walk you out."

Sherlock grabbed his clothes, sliding them on while he was still under the covers. He leaned over and kissed John again and then sat up and reached for his shoes.

John smiled softly and pulled on his pants, putting on his dressing gown instead of his clothes. "Oh yeah, I have those groceries to put away," he smiled. "Thank you for coming over," he added.

"I'm glad I could," Sherlock said, moving out into the other room to grab his coat. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

John leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Don't wait too long, okay?" He smiled and pulled open the door. It was odd -- the little kisses and the promises to come back soon. They had been doing this sort of thing for a while, and it was natural to have developed a fondness. 

Sherlock headed out into the cold street. The walk home seemed too far so he got a taxi and took himself back to his flat, which seemed colder than usual.


	3. Missed Connections

For the next couple days John was thinking about the night with Sherlock and how every time they were together it was so incredible. John had girlfriends that bored him faster than Sherlock did. Was it because Sherlock didn't have the added pressure of being exciting all the time? No. That couldn't be because his cases and experiments and police work made him exciting whether he was dating John or just sleeping with him. They had chemistry -- a really good chemistry together and that's why it was so great. 

The evening with John had helped Sherlock greatly. He finished a few experiments and then Lestrade had a case that kept him working for a while. He was on the way home from the hospital one afternoon when he thought he saw John walking up ahead of him. He hurried to catch up, but it wasn't him and Sherlock felt embarrassed and then disappointed and then embarrassed by his disappointment. Why did it bother him? When he got home, he had a hard time concentrating and, despite the fact that he had work to do, he texted to invite John over.

Work got busy for John as they got into the heart of the flu season, and he had to decline the message he got from Sherlock. It was a first, usually they could make something work, but he had been exhausted from working late and knew he didn't have the energy to give Sherlock what he needed. He realised that he felt a bit jealous afterward, convincing himself that Sherlock was going to find someone else to get what he needed and John almost called him back. But he didn't, mostly because he had fallen asleep before he could make the decision. 

Sherlock was even more disappointed when John couldn't come by. He tried to get back to work, but found he couldn't so he went to bed ridiculously early. His logic, though, kicked in and woke him up a few hours later with inspiration for the case. He threw himself into his work again, and it felt good.

When John finally did get to text Sherlock, it took two days to finally get an answer. Sherlock had been under cover on some high profile case for the police and couldn't use his phone. This didn't help John's jealous feeling. This fueled his decision to go out and find himself a proper date. He was out with the woman when Sherlock finally answered back, and he felt sad that he had missed another chance.

Sherlock had enjoyed the undercover case -- he loved being so engrossed in his work. Once he'd returned, he saw John's message and immediately started getting himself ready to meet up. He didn't like that they'd now had two missed connections. It felt even worse when John's reply to Sherlock's text was too brief: this likely meant that John was out on a date and for the first time this really bothered Sherlock. Was it just because he wanted John on a night he couldn't have him -- was it just his normal childish and selfish behaviour? It didn't feel like that. It felt bigger.

Sherlock went down and knocked on Mrs Hudson's door.

"You're back," she said after opening the door and pulling him into a hug. "And safe," she added as she led him in. He sat down at the table as she made some tea. "Did you have fun?"

"I was working," he said in a dull voice.

"I know," she said carrying over the cups. She reached for a packet of biscuits and sat down. "You usually find working fun." She looked over at his face. "All right, Sherlock, something's wrong -- don't be a baby. Just tell me."  
  
"I had plans for tonight and they got cancelled," he said, fiddling with a biscuit.

"Plans with another person?" she asked.

"Yes, obviously," he said.

"Your friend who sometimes sleeps over?" she asked.

"I don't know who you mean. No one but me sleeps in the flat, you know that. It's part of the lease," Sherlock said.

"It is not, you made that up," she said. "And you do know who I mean. Is he the one who cancelled your plans?"

"Sort of."  
  
"If we're going to talk, which it seems you want to do, you're going to have to be clearer," she said, speaking to him almost as if he were a child because she knew that sometimes that was the only thing that worked.

"I wanted to have plans with him," Sherlock said. "But he had other plans, it appears."

"I see," Mrs Hudson said. She took a slow drink.

"How can I get him to do what I want?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock!" she said. "Honestly, I am going to pretend you didn't say that." She looked over at him. He looked rather pathetic really -- tired from the last few days and now a bit overwhelmed with whatever other thoughts were going through that head. "Come on," she said, getting up and pulling on his hand. "Let's watch telly for a bit." He followed her into the other room and stayed there for a little while before going back up to his flat.

It seemed like a few weeks before John had a full weekend off, and he was determined to meet up with Sherlock -- even if it were only for a few minutes for a cup of tea or a walk with him to the Yard. Whatever time Sherlock was free, John would go. He pulled out his phone. He wanted to send a whole novel -- to wonder how Sherlock had been and to tell him that he missed him and to share stories of his crazy patients but he knew that was bordering on the very thing they'd agreed not to do so he stuck to his usual casualness. 

_Busy today? -JW  
_

Sherlock had just finished another case for Lestrade and as a result, he'd slept through an entire day. This was his body telling him he needed to take a break: Sherlock didn't particularly like sleeping so much, but it was like he had no say in the matter. This meant that when he did wake up, he had quite a bit of energy again and was disappointed when Lestrade had nothing else for him to work on. He had just got out of the shower when he heard his phone buzz. He was quite pleased when he saw John's name and message.

_Not really. You? SH_

_Me neither. I was wondering if you wanted to meet tonight? I could come there. -JW_

_I would like that very much. SH_

He hit send and then wondered if the comment made him some much more eager than usual. He knew he was much more eager than usual.

John was already halfway out to the street when he received Sherlock's reply. He smiled happily and caught a cab, hurrying out so quickly he almost forgot to pay. He knocked on the door and was rocking on his heels again, waiting for Sherlock to let him in. 

Sherlock quickly tidied up. When he heard John's knock, he opened the door. For some reason, he realised he felt greatly relieved just at seeing John's face. "Come in," he said, stepping back. He felt awkward all of a sudden. "I'll make some tea."

"Oh that sounds good, actually, thanks." John hung his jacket and moved into the kitchen. "I'm sorry we've been missing each other lately."

"Yeah, I have missed you," Sherlock said before he understood precisely what John had meant. "I mean, it seems like we've both just had a lot going on."

"Yeah, we've been pretty busy," John said. "Did you have cases?"

"Yeah, quite a bit -- from the police, none from the website, I'm afraid," Sherlock said. He handed John a mug and then sat down. "It sounds like work's kept you busy. Why is everyone so poorly these days?" Sherlock had no idea what he was talking about really, but he just kept talking. "Anyway, I'm glad you got in touch. It seems like it's been a while."

"Flu season," John said simply. "It's been very hectic." He took a quick sip and looked up at Sherlock again. "To be honest with you I was a bit nervous because it's been so long, and I didn't know if our arrangement was still something you wanted."

"What do you mean?" Sherlock said. The thought of that night when John was on the date popped into Sherlock's head. "If things have changed for you . . . I don't want you to feel obliged." He swallowed some tea. "From the beginning we said casual, right?"

John flushed lightly and shook his head. "Nothing has changed," he said quickly. He hoped Sherlock didn't want to end this. "Yes, just casual," he said quietly before taking another sip.

Sherlock felt relieved John hadn't said he'd found someone else, someone he felt serious about. But then he realised that John's comment meant he didn't feel serious about Sherlock. That made Sherlock feel odd. Why? Sherlock didn't do relationships -- he never had. That was one thing he had always been clear on. So why did he suddenly feel so differently about John? Sherlock could solve murders and mysteries, but for this question, he didn't even know where to begin to find the answer. So he tried to put it out of his head.


	4. Something Changes

Sherlock set his mug down and stood up. "Shall we, then?" he asked, motioning his head towards the bedroom. "Unless you want to stay out here?"

John shook his head. "We can go into the bedroom," he said, putting his mug down on the table. He reached out for Sherlock's hand and led the way there even though it was Sherlock's flat. 

Sherlock was pleased -- for some reason he really wanted to see John in his bed. He followed him and suddenly he was overcome with an urge. He pulled John towards him, kissing him deeply, as his hands moved first to grip John's hair before slowly sliding down his back to his hips. 

John moaned softly and kissed him eagerly, pushing his body against Sherlock's and holding his waist to keep him close.

Sherlock deepened the kiss further, as he slipped a hand in between them to palm John through his jeans. It felt like years since they had been together like this. He stepped back a little and opened John's trousers. Then he pulled at John's jumper before finally just saying, "Let's get in the bed." He quickly began taking off his own clothes, nodding at John to do the same.

John pushed into his hand before following his lead and taking everything off. It had been a while, and he felt like he needed him more than ever. As soon as he was on the bed he was kissing Sherlock again.

Sherlock slid himself on top of John, grasping everywhere on his body as they kissed. His own hips were rocking against John. Eventually his hand found its way to John's cock, so he shifted a little to the side to give him space to start a firm rhythm to stroke him.

"Oh! I've missed your hands," John moaned softly, reaching out to stroke Sherlock as well. He laced his fingers into Sherlock's hair and tugged him down for another kiss.

"I've missed everything," Sherlock moaned softly, rocking himself at an angle against John's thigh. He kept stroking John but was already thinking about what would happen next. Soon he reached over and pulled open the drawer on his bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube. He poured a little first into John's hand, guiding it down so he could stroke himself. Then Sherlock slicked his own hand and began rubbing between John's legs, letting his fingertips pass over John's hole a few times before slowly pushing one inside.

"Sherlock, please, I need you . . ." he moaned softly. He knew it was necessary but he was impatient.

Sherlock let his finger begin to pump into John, a little faster and firmer, and then pushed in a second one. The movement was making him crazy, his hips moving faster. "John," he moaned loudly. When they were ready, he quickly reached for a condom and then pushed inside of him. He called John's name loudly again.

"Oh!" John moaned and pulled him down for a kiss. "Please move, please."

Sherlock began a slow, firm roll with his hips, each time pushing further inside John. He leaned down to kiss him hard, hungrily, and then dropped his head to suck on John's neck.

"Faster," John murmured, arching up to try and help him. His fingers dug into Sherlock's back as he moved them down to grip his arse and then back up again.

Sherlock began to thrust harder into John, panting heavily against John's skin. "God," he called. His arms slipped under John's and his hands gripped John's shoulders, pulling his body down against his thrusts. "John, I'm going to come," he moaned as every muscle in his body tightened.

"Me too," John realised suddenly. He was so turned on, so needy for Sherlock. His hand moved faster on his cock. "Fuck," he gasped softly, feeling the orgasm building and building.

Sherlock pushed in once more, almost straining to go as fully as he could and then he released -- his body still tight until the entire wave had passed through him. He called John's name over and over.

John's orgasm hit seconds after, Sherlock's name falling from his mouth between shuddering breaths. 

Sherlock shifted slightly and then dropped down onto John. He pressed his mouth against John's face, mixing kisses and quick breaths until his breathing calmed. "That was good," he said softly.

"Yes," John murmured against his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock and closed his eyes.

Sherlock moved to John's side and let himself be held in John's arms. He closed his eyes and listened to their breathing, drawing little circles on John's arm with his fingertips.

John sighed softly and leaned his head on Sherlock's. He could feel himself start to doze off. A small voice told him to move, to get up and go now, but he couldn't make himself do it. He let himself go, falling asleep against him.

Sherlock followed their breathing until he too was asleep.

John woke up having no dreams and feeling very relaxed. Then he realised that he was tangled up with Sherlock and he paused, thinking quickly. Was this okay? He felt good, happy. Would Sherlock?

When Sherlock woke up, he didn't open his eyes but he knew he wasn't alone: John had stayed the night. He assumed John had just unexpectedly fallen asleep, like Sherlock had. He wondered if John would get up and leave -- they'd agreed no sleeping over, so that would make sense. But Sherlock didn't want him to. Sherlock was glad he'd stay and he didn't want him to leave. He opened his eyes and rolled over to face John. "I don't eat it myself, but I suppose I should offer you some breakfast," he said, smiling.

John smiled stupidly, wide and happy. "Breakfast sounds very good actually."

"In a minute," Sherlock said, moving closer and snuggling a bit against John. "Are you always so demanding in the morning?" he asked, still smiling.

"You get to find out now," John said, chuckling softly and wrapping his arm around Sherlock again. 

"Is this okay?" Sherlock said softly. "I mean, it's okay with me. It's just . . . I'm glad you stayed."

John nodded. "I'm glad that I stayed too," he said. 

Sherlock smiled and gave John a quick kiss. "I need the toilet," he said, smiling. "I hope I'm not bowling you over with romance." He stood up and grabbed some pajamas. He tossed his dressing gown to John. "You can put this on if you want," he said.

John smiled and put on Sherlock's dressing gown, watching him disappear into the bathroom. "I've never slept with anyone else," he called out. 

"Well, I'm glad because at least you have nothing to compare it to," Sherlock said, coming out. "I don't really know how it's supposed to go," he added as he turned on the kettle. "You're my first as well. Well done, you did a great job." He pulled a face at him.

John grinned and shook his head. "It feels really easy with you. I'm not nervous," he said. 

"Well, you know me. We know each other," Sherlock said, pouring the tea and sitting down at the table. "We do. I mean, you know me better than anyone else, really." He didn't think about it as he said it, but now that he did, he realised it was true.

"Yeah, we do," John smiled, sipping at his tea. "Does that mean I am supposed to know that your offer of 'breakfast' is just this tea?" he teased.

"You obviously already do," Sherlock said. "But I probably know you well enough to know that you'll want some actual food to eat. Should we go out shortly? There's a little cafe around the corner."

"And here I thought you would be making food for me," John teased. He felt so happy and comfortable. He wished he didn't have to leave at all.

"Maybe later," Sherlock said. "I mean, what are your plans for the day? Have you got to leave straight away?"

John shook his head. "No. I'm off work all weekend," he said.

"Will you stay . . . a bit longer at least?" Sherlock asked, staring into his mug. "We can see what it's like -- if you don't like it, you can go anytime, of course."

"For how long?" John asked.

"Stay the weekend," Sherlock said. "If we're sick of each other by tomorrow night, we'll know why we've never done it before. But . . . maybe it'll be okay. I just like the idea of your being here."

"I would like that as well," John said.

Sherlock stretched a little. "Should we go back to bed?" he asked, smiling cheekily.

John finished his tea. "Yes, we can go back to bed."

"Good," Sherlock said. He went back into the bedroom and when John got into the bed with him, he rolled on top of him. "Good morning again," he said and then gave him a long, slow kiss.

John hummed happily and kissed him back, putting his hands on Sherlock's hips and rubbing lightly.

"Do you think we'll just do this all the time?" Sherlock asked, moving his mouth down to John's neck as his hands moved down the sides of John's body.

"Anything you want," John murmured, arching up into Sherlock's mouth a bit.

"Hmm. . ." Sherlock said, trying to imagine what it'd be like if John were here all the time. "Let's start with sex." He rolled over onto his back and reached for the drawer, grabbing the lube and a condom and throwing it to John.

"Don't throw things," John grinned, catching them and moving between his legs.

Sherlock laughed a bit -- really laughed, something he rarely did. He liked being with John, liked more than just having sex with him. He lay back on the bed and smiled. Of course, he did like the sex part as well, so he started taking off his pajamas as he watched John.

John leaned down and kissed him. "Help me get hard at least," he teased.

"Demanding," Sherlock said, smiling. He stretched up to kiss John hard as he slid his hand in between their bodies and began stroking John's cock. He shifted one of his legs over one of John's.

"I told you I love your hands," John smiled into the kiss, moving his hand down to stroke him as well.

Sherlock began to rock his hips, pushing against John's hand. "You're nice in the morning," he said, smiling, as he gave John a quick kiss and then lay his head back on the pillow. He closed his eyes to just enjoy the feeling.

"I'm about to be even nicer," John smiled, pouring lube into his hand and slicking everything up before rubbing his entrance.

Sherlock moaned softly as John touched him. "Feels good," he exhaled, doing his best to keep his hand moving on John's cock. He did feel good and wanted John to feel just as good.

"Mmm, good," John smiled, kissing and sucking at his neck as he pushed one finger into his body.

Sherlock's hand dropped away from John's and moved to grip the sheet. He rocked his hips against John's finger. "More," he moaned softly.

John nodded, moving his finger faster before adding a second one and spreading them.

Sherlock's hands moved to John's hair and he held his head as he kissed him. "Please," he said, looking into his eyes. "Now, please, John."

John nodded and pulled his fingers out, slipped on the condom and then pushed into Sherlock slowly. He moaned at the tight heat, biting his lip softly.

"John," Sherlock called as he felt him move into him. He wrapped his arms around John's body and pulled him down close. "Oh god, it feels good," he said, taking a breath to relax himself and then slowly moving his hips against John's rhythm.

John leaned down to kiss him hard as they moved together, both of them panting and murmuring and moaning. Heat was building in John's belly and he reached down to stroke Sherlock as well.

Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment, losing himself in everything his body was feeling. But there were different feelings as well, ones that he knew were also caused by John. Only John. He squeezed his legs around John's and pulled him closer, kissing him. "This is good," he mumbled against John's mouth. Everything was good. 

John nodded, kissing his mouth again as he sped up, pushing harder into Sherlock. "You feel good," he said. 

"I want you to feel this good," Sherlock said and all of a sudden he realised, it was true. He cared about how John felt. He cared about John. This was new and overwhelming but it was true. He squeezed his eyes shut, pulled John towards him and said, "Come, John."

John pushed into Sherlock and came hard. It was incredible -- no one had ever made him feel so intensely.

Sherlock watched the pleasure on John's face, felt every reaction in John's body, and let his body react as well. He came against their bellies. He pulled John to him and kissed his mouth hard. He had no idea how to tell John was he was feeling -- didn't know if he could even make the words in his head -- but it was something he'd never felt before, hadn't even know could exist.

John curled against him and buried into his neck. "I think I love you," he mumbled into Sherlock's skin. It had slipped out without him meaning to say it, even though as soon as it was out, he knew he meant it.

"John," Sherlock said. He'd never said it before; he'd never heard it said to him before. "I always want you to be around me," he said. It was as close as he could get and he hoped John would understand.

John nodded, gently pulling out and curling even more around him.

Sherlock put his arm around John. "I don't know about any of this stuff, John," Sherlock said. "But I'd like to try. With you. To be more to each other."

"We can do it together," John promised softly, kissing his cheek.

Sherlock looked at John. "I'm glad you're here," he said smiling. "But are you ever going to feed me? If you stay here, are you going to keep me trapped in this bed or what?"

John laughed. "You brought me in here without breakfast!"

"You're the most selfish boyfriend I've ever had," Sherlock said, laughing. Then he wondered if he shouldn't have said the word -- it sounded strange coming out of his mouth even though he supposed that was what John was now, what he wanted John to be. "Let's get up and go out. You can shower now and we can stop and get a change of clothes if you want."

"Shower here?" he asked, biting his lip. "Well, I don't really have anything here so I'll just wash up and do it later," he said. Something so . . . domestic seemed strange. Even though he'd meant what he'd said, these changes would take a little while to get used to.

"All right, I won't shower either. If you're going to go out smelling bad, I should as well," Sherlock said, picking up his dressing gown and throwing it at John. He fished around the floor for the clothes he'd taken off last night and put them back on. He did go into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. This was all new. But so far it was good. He didn't want to start worrying just for the sake of it. He went back into the bedroom to find John dressed. "Shall we go then?" he asked.

"I don't smell that bad," John said, moving into the bathroom to wash up as well as he could. He came out, his stomach grumbling.

Sherlock slipped on his coat and grabbed his keys and led them downstairs. As they headed out the door, they bumped into Mrs Hudson coming in.

"Sherlock!" Mrs Hudson said. "Be careful rushing through this door!"

"Sorry," Sherlock said, helping her steady herself. She was carrying a few bags of groceries and he took one from her. He looked over at John, nodding towards Mrs Hudson's door. "Here," he said. "Let us help you."

"Us?" Mrs Hudson said, even though she'd already noticed that Sherlock was not alone. She looked over at John.

"This is Doctor John Watson," Sherlock said.

"Your friend?" she asked, smiling as she handed Sherlock her other bag.

"Yes," he said. "My friend."

John took a few of the bags and helped bring them in, happy that Sherlock had mentioned him to this woman enough that she knew who he was. "It was nice meeting you," he said and Sherlock rushed him along and she waved from the door. "She was nice," he smiled. 

"A bit of a busy body," Sherlock said. "But yes, she's nice." He headed to the left. "I thought we could just get something at the cafe a few streets up. That sound okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm so hungry I'd go for anything," he smiled. He reached for Sherlock's hand and ended up bumping it as Sherlock was reaching over as well. He smiled wider and laced their fingers together.

They walked, side by side, moving forward. Together.


End file.
